Into the Dark
by tlyxor1
Summary: There were some things Bella never told the Cullens. Then again, there were some things that would always be a bit hard to believe. Now she's home though, with middle earth on the brink of war and with her heart in the hands of a prince named Legolas. New MOon AU. Legolas/Bella, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Dark **

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Twilight nor Lord of the Rings. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** There were some things about herself Bella never told the Cullen coven. Twilight AU. Legolas/Bella

**Rating:** M for violence, mild adult themes and possible language - maybe, maybe not.

**Chapter One: The merkwood Monsters **

I took in my surroundings with a sigh, now understanding the reason why my foresight - minimal as it were - had warned me to be well armed on my return trip home. In front of me, the edge of Merkwood forest loomed overhead, it's familiar foreboding not at all like the stories I'd heard of when this place had been known as Greenwood, peaceful, where animals ran wild and where elves roamed free. For me, Merkwood had always been the dark, dangerous place, where dwelt too many enemies of the elven people, so I could only imagine of what once was and only dream of the place it could be once more. Dol Guldur had tainted this place, so I could only hope that one day, the darkness would fade and peace would return to this kingdom.

I grudgingly accepted the fact that I would have to travel into the woods to reach the elven realm within. Rivendell and Lothlorien were far too great a distance from here to travel by foot without proper supplies, nor was it safe for me to travel alone. I'd departed Arda as a precaution when my safety was threatened by the lieutenants of the Dark Lord Sauron himself. When I'd departed, parties of orcs and goblins and other such monsters had roamed the lands of middle earth. I doubted that had changed in the ninety years I'd been away, but even if it had, I wouldn't be taking the chance - not after what I and the rest of my family had gone through when my mother was captured. As such, I'd be braving the darkness of Merkwood, with eight blades, my bow and a single quiver full of arrows. I didn't like my odds of one against an unknown number of enemies, though it was very much apparent I didn't have much of a choice.

For precaution's sake, I ran through one more check to ensure my weapons were all securely stored away and in good working order. The knives at the small of my back were cool against my skin, the twin daggers at my hips comfortingly familiar. They were the blades my brothers had gifted me on the day of my coming of age ceremony and they had been my favoured blades ever since. Beside either eleven inch dagger was a pouch - one my waterskin I'd had the foresight to fill to capacity, the other full of quickly thawing lembas bread. There were two throwing knives tucked into holsters beneath my sleeves and two more knives tucked into my boots, but even with their reassuring presence, plus that of the quiver on my back and the bow resting on my shoulder, I was still suitably anxious. After all, there was a reason why people didn't freely roam into Merkwood.

With a bracing breath, I dredged up all of the courage I could muster and began the trek into the forest. The elven kingdom was off the singular beaten path, but I knew that if I reached the river that bisected the forest and then followed it up stream, I would eventually reach the outer gate of the Merkwood kingdom of the elves. So I followed the beaten path with a hand constantly on my daggers, the feeling of eyes on me never abating. If I were younger, I might have imagined that they were my fellow elves, but I was now old enough to know that any patrolling guard or hunting party would have recognised the youngest daughter of Elrond at once, would have approached already and would have me ushered to the safety of the palace quicker than I could throw my knives. So I kept my hands on my daggers, my every sense attuned to my surroundings and my entire body on high alert.

Staying alert was difficult though. If you'd ever travelled long distances, you'd know that keeping your mind focused on one singular objective was not an easy feat. So while I tried, my mind eventually began to wonder and my trek began to slow. I still kept my weapons close at hand and an ear on my surroundings, but my mind took me back to the reason for my arrival here and again, the memory filled me with such irritation, I almost wished for an orc to appear so I could take out my aggressions on the ghastly monster. Almost.

I'd left Arda ninety years ago with my guard - Chariloth - and my handmaiden - Rethalin - for the safety of Tera, where I could fade into obscurity as one daughter of man among many. I and my sister were being targeted by the allies of Mordor, so hiding had been decided the best option. However, it was also decided that hiding together would increase the enemy's desire to have us captured, so Arwen and I had been separated. It had been no loss on our parts, really - neither of us were particularly close - but I'd absolutely resented the fact that while Arwen got to hide in the comfort of Lothlorien, I would be sent into a world entirely unknown. The thought of Merkwood had crossed my mind but been quickly dashed, the knowledge that the Merkwood kingdom resided entirely too close to the home of the Witch King and - well - need I say more?

So I'd gone into hiding with my handmaiden and my guard acting as my parents and for the first seventeen years, all was well. Chariloth and Rethalin had acted as my mortal parents - Charlie and Renee - and no problems arose. Rethalin and I travelled the world, saw and experienced much, remaining in constant contact with Chariloth, or Charlie, as we'd come to call him. Eventually, I'd decided to settle down, but where Rethalin chose to make herself at home in the sunny deserts of Arizona ( why was beyond me - most things were dead there), I returned to Washington to Charlie, the 'father' who'd been awaiting me there.

While in Forks - where Charlie had settled (presumably for the trees), I had been enrolled in the school there, where I'd be playing the part of a teenaged daughter of man. It was of course where trouble found me, ironic because of all the places it had to be, it was a school in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Whatever the case, I'd been drawn into the lives of Tera's immortals, curious of their existence but not particularly fond enough to give up my home in Arda, my supposed mortality or my secrets to join them. They had only been a curiosity to me, but it seemed I'd not simply been a curiosity to them - or more specifically, to Edward and Alice.

Whatever the case, I continued with my charade, for though I often found Alice controlling and Edward overbearing, I enjoyed my intellectual discussions with Jasper and Carlisle, my games with Emmett and my rapport with Rosalie, full of snarky and biting insults that never truly effected either of us. Neither Edward nor Alice particularly approved of my interactions with their family, but I'd not been particularly interested in accepting their domineering ways.

Time passed and eventually, my 'birthday' arrived. I'd not been particularly interested in celebrating it - for one, it wasn't actually my birthday and for another, it had been a long time since I'd been eighteen - but Alice had been persistent and eventually I'd grown sick of her pestering. So I'd caved and I'd attended Alice's stupid party, only to receive a paper cut, thereby sending the family into drink mode, something which did not bode well for my wellbeing. So things happened, a few more days had past and on my last day there, Edward had thought it best if he 'break up' with me in the woods. It was of course stupid of him, considering that I was supposedly a helpless human girl with no skill for tracking whatsoever. Regardless, he did what he did and then took off and so I'd retraced my steps, returned to Chariloth's house and began to prepare everything I'd need to return home, not particularly interested in sticking around this place with their stupid people for much longer.

Chariloth had found me packing, understood immediately what was happening and contacted Rethalin at once. They'd travelled back with me, but it seemed we'd been separated in the journey and I could only hope that they were safe wherever they'd landed. I'd grown particularly fond of them both in the last eighteen years I'd spent in Tera (one year to every five in Arda) and had since come to view them as family. I would probably worry about them incessantly until I knew of their wellbeing, but for now, I was sure it was my own safety that I would need to be concerned about.

I was brought from my thoughts by the heavy rustling of underbrush roughly ten feet in front of me. Knowing my kinsmen to be as silent as possible, I warily unholstered my throwing knives and waited, ears searching for any sound in the gloom, eyes flicking around me - upwards as well, to ensure the absence of spiders - and still I waited, adrenaline pumping, heart thundering and arms raised, ready to send the knives flying at any moment.

Two orcs appeared from the underbrush, talking loudly, drinking from a waterskin between them and not having yet noticed my presence. I used that lack of awareness to my advantage, sending off the knives before either of them noticed I was there. Both dropped dead with knives in their heads, but still I didn't approach, my many years under the tutelage of Glorfindel, Arrastor and my brothers teaching me to check my surroundings and my enemies before doing so.

Not sensing any enemies nearby, I closed in on the dead orcs, removed my knives and cleaned them as best I could with the orc's filthy clothes. Unfortunately, I was eighteen years out of practise, so just because it seemed as if there were no enemies nearby, it didn't mean that was entirely the case. I sheathed my knives and got to my feet, now entirely - and unfortunately - aware of the clicking sounds that heralded spiders - at least a hundred of them - all surrounding me.

Realistically, the odds of getting out of this mess alive were slim to none, so I figured that it was probably best if I took the kamikaze approach to dealing with this situation - that is to say, go down fighting and take as many of the beasts down with me. I doubt it would put a dent in the number of spiders that had taken over much of the wood - they reproduced in droves - but it meant that many less for the Merkwood warriors to deal with.

With that in mind, I properly situated my bow on my back, unholstered my twin daggers and launched myself into the mass of arachnids directly in front of me, spinning with a flurry of movement and the courage brought about by the knowledge of one's imminent doom. I fell into the familiar dance despite my lack of practise, kicking out at the spiders to give me room, jabbing and slicing with my daggers at the legs and pincers, at the eyes and underbellies, all the while I continued moving, spinning; all in all doing everything I could to avoid being killed - or captured - by these enemies.

No matter how good a fighter I was though, I was only one against a hundred. I'd managed to take down a quarter of them by the time my adrenaline wore off, but I still continued to fight, exhausted despite my determination, drenched in spider blood and other unknown substances, but I'd long ago switched to survival instinct. It of course meant continuing to move, to evade and dodge and to strike, stab and slice and so I kept on fighting and attacking, because I'd heard somewhere in Tera that the best defence was a good offence and I had no interest at all in being captured by the servants of Sauron.

But then my saving grace appeared, a hunting party of Merkwood warriors entirely willing to take up the rest of my fight. Heedless of what they'd think of me, I collapsed right there on the impromptu battlefield, exhausted, filthy and ready to sleep for another ninety years. I dropped my daggers by my side, listened to the battle around me and finally knowing I was safe, I let unconsciousness claim me, too tired to manage anything else. I only hoped my saviours didn't mind that I'd slacked off on the rest of the fight.

**Author's Note:** A part of me believes it's absolutely blasphemous to combine Twilight and Lord of the Rings, but I'm doing it anyway. But for the die hard Lord of the Rings fans reading this, I'm going to have to apologise in semi-advance. I'm blind, so my familiarity with the geography of middle earth is non-existent. I was also too busy angsting about my own life when I had The Hobbit read to me five years ago (wow, that feels like a lifetime), so I hardly remember it. Nor did I properly appreciate it's greatness, but let's not talk about that right now. I also got sick of reading Fellowship of the Ring when, by the time chapter ten rolled around, the hobbits still hadn't left The Shire. Therefore, my knowledge of LOrd of the Rings goes only as far as the movies and the various fan fictions I've read from that particular category, crossover or otherwise go, so please no hating. The same thing applies for misspelt locations. I try to research the correct spelling beforehand, but I'm not always successful, so a correction in a review would be greatly appreciated.

Anyway, this chapter takes place fifteen years before the fellowship is formed, but dates are hell on my memory so I'm not going to even bother try keeping track of those mothers. Instead, I'll just let you know that this takes place before, during and after the trilogy, it was inspired by a few Twilight/Lord of the Rings stories and yeah, I think that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, but I'd really enjoy your feedback. This is my first crossover so I'm sort of just dipping my toes in with this one, so knowing your thoughts on the matter will help me decide where I should go from chapter three onwards.

Until next time

-t


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Twilight nor Lord of the Rings. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Two: The King's Son **

I was not unfamiliar with waking up to find myself being carried. I and my brothers had fallen unconscious enough times while fighting orcs to have developed a familiar ritual whenever it took place, though that happened far less often than it had many years earlier. We'd been novices then, blinded by our own hatred, fury and vengeance, so rookie errors had been inevitable. As the years had gone by and we'd eventually become experts however, it was more probable that our unconsciousness in battle stemmed from exhaustion - we usually hungered for the long lasting fights, however bloodthirsty that made us seem - but all in all, it was something I was fairly accustomed to.

Waking up in the arms of an unknown elf, however, while he rode his horse without use of his hands and whilst in quiet conversation with his companions was a new experience for me. My brothers were one thing - their teasing familiar, their embraces comforting - but a stranger was entirely different. Therefore, it was entirely justifiable for me to feel nervous. I could still feel my blades against my skin - in fact, the only things absent were my bow and quiver - so I relaxed into the embrace of whoever was carrying me, comforted by the presence of most of my weapons.

I blinked my eyes clear, to be met with a pair of dark blue eyes unlike most of those of the elven people. It was startling and I was suddenly aware of how other elves felt when they looked into my eyes and saw emerald green instead of pale blue. Eyes like mine - and my carrier, it seemed - were unusual for our people, so they were always surprising. I'd seen that gaze once before though, long ago when I'd been a messy hundred year old elfling, when my brothers were celebrating their coming of age, for which the Merkwood royal family had been invited to join the festivities.

The prince had only been twenty years older than me, but it had been the first time we'd met, simply due to the fact that our respective families had chosen to isolate us in the safety of our respective homes. Back then, I'd been an energetic little monster and the prince had been a shy little introvert, so I'd kicked up a great fuss about the fact that the little prince hadn't wanted to play with me and as a result, I'd been locked in my quarters with my handmaiden as punishment until the celebrations were over and the guests had left. I'd pouted about not having a playmate close to my own age but time went on and I'd eventually gotten over it, but I hadn't seen the prince again.

Until now, at any rate.

The first and last time I'd seen him, the Merkwood prince had been a chubby cheeked little elfling with dimples and curls, but in the fifteen hundred or so years since then, he'd grown into a handsome being - even by elven standards - with high cheekbones, a thin, straight nose, an angular jaw and golden blonde hair that fell down past his shoulders. He was looking down at me, a furrow of concern on his brow and a worried frown pulling at pink lips, but for a moment, I could only stare, captivated by this inordinately beautiful creature who'd had the decency to carry me to wherever we were going, despite his companions' willingness to fulfil that task, never mind the fact that he was royalty and shouldn't have been lowering himself to such plebeian burdens. I should know - I'd listened to my governess lecture me on similar transgressions time and time again in years past. I could imagine that like I and my brothers, the prince had ignored such remonstrations.

What grabbed most of my attention however, was the thrill of something unknown that sparked between us. It set my skin alight and sent my heart rate thundering. I found it inordinately difficult to look away from his deep blue stare, though if I were being honest with myself, I hadn't really tried to. Because right now, I had found completion in the eyes of the Merkwood Prince and I had absolutely no intention of changing that. I knew in my bones that I would one day marry this elf, but for now, I let myself luxuriate in his embrace, heedless of the fact that we were both covered in the blood and stink of dead spiders and other such beasts. I had just found my soul mate and I had every intention of savouring in this moment, but then one of the prince's guards gave an exclamation of surprise and I turned, expecting an attack, to find that both guards were staring aghast at the both of us as if we'd both just grown two heads.

It was no surprise. The innate magic of elves - wood elves in particular - allowed us to feel the bonds of beings, so recognising that they probably felt the tether that was my and the prince's bond forming was not a far stretch of the imagination. Rather than mention it though, I instead righted myself in front of the prince, my back to his solid chest, my legs bracketed by the chorded muscles of his inner thighs. He wrapped secure arms around my middle and I relaxed against him, exhausted despite myself. My mind was alert, however, and all I could focus on was the fact that I'd never been so close with another being, nor had I ever felt so safe. I could probably attribute it to the small threads that bound us together, but the part of me that had to put up with too many years of propriety lectures from my sister was internally ranting and raging about the many reasons why this was so very, very wrong. Funnily, I couldn't bring myself to care much, though after the fortieth lecture from Arwen, I'd mastered the art of tuning her out, so apathy was probably just a side effect of that.

"Do we travel to a camp, or towards the city?" I enquired, idly fingering one of my daggers. Someone had taken the time out to clean them and for that I was thankful. My knives - particularly my twin daggers - were special to me, so I wasn't particularly keen on seeing them rusted by spider guts or some such. Most of my attention was on my companions though, curious of their answer. I'd only travelled to the merkwood realm twice in my 1600 years and I'd enjoyed both of my stays very much.

Though all elves were of the pragmatic sort and most of them were trained in the arts of war, the elves in Rivendell were primarily scholars as the elves in Lothlorien were primarily artisans. Finding that the elves in merkwood were primarily warriors due to the dangers that haunted their forest, I'd been (probably disturbingly) glad to have been able to walk around armed without being looked at twice for it. My brothers and Glorfindel were great fun, but in Merkwood, I'd luxuriated in the ability to blend in with all of the other elleth warriors without my father or sister's disapproval being constantly shoved down my throat.

"_We travel towards the city,_" the prince replied, "_The rest of our party have gone ahead to report to the king. We were returning to the city when we came across your fight, though perhaps 'slaughter', is a more apt term._"

"_They surrounded me_," I explained, sheepish, "_I am out of practise and was not nearly as vigilant as I should be._" I kept my gaze on the trees in front of us, though they'd long ago gone silent with the death and destruction brought to them by Sauron and the witch king. I wouldn't have been able to hear what they said, anyway - wood elves were far more in tune with nature than the elves of the Silven and Noldorian clans, both of which I was descended from.

Rather than focus on the differences between each elven race however, I instead turned my attention back to the conversation at hand. I avoided mentioning that I hadn't planned on surviving that skirmish, simply due to the overwhelming odds that had been stacked against me. But now, sitting secure in the embrace of the Merkwood prince, I wondered if that was the mindset my mother had fallen into when she'd been captured by orcs. Had she planned on not returning alive, once she'd witnessed all that those monsters had forced upon her? Had she sought the comforting embrace of death after the torture the orcs had put her through, only for that solace to be taken from her with her liberation? Was that absence of the peace she'd so longed for what had caused her fading? I didn't have the answers to those questions, though I wondered if I really wanted them. I could only hope that her heart and mind had been able to heal in the west where she'd not been able to in Lothlorien, so that I would be able to look upon her one day in the future, to be able to feel peace and comfort in her embrace once again.

"_You slaughtered twenty-nine spiders on your very own, my lady,_" the guard to my and the prince's left commented dryly, "_If that is how many kills you manage while you are out of practise, I am glad that it is not I who is your enemy._"

I gave a burst of surprised laughter and blushed slightly, unused to such praises after the constant patronising of Edward and Alice and the perpetual disapproval of my father and sister. I knew that Lord Elrond only worried for my wellbeing, but Arwen was a socially-conscious elleth and in her mind, warrior elf maidens were not proper. All the same, I'd grown used to the constant disapproval, bitter and cynical, but determined not to change who I was to please them. It was primarily out of pride and stubbornness, but a part of me had always silently longed for their acceptance of my preferred pastimes, if not their approval.

"_Regardless, I am grateful for your party's intervention, for I fear I would not have been victorious were I alone any longer._"

"_It is not often that an elleth travels alone,_" the guard to my and the prince's right commented, "_And in merkwood forest no less. Where is your travelling company?_"

"_I was travelling with only two others,_" I replied, frowning, "_My handmaiden, Rethalin and my guard, Chariloth, but we were separated before I entered Merkwood. I know not where they are now. I only pray that they are safe._"

The portal was supposed to drop us off at Imladriss. I could only hope that Rethalin and Chariloth had landed there or in Lothlorien, where I knew that they'd at least be safe from our enemies. I was unsure of why I hadn't arrived where I was supposed to, but questioning the works of magic - particularly that of Gandalf Stormcrow - would not help me find answers. Rather, it would probably just leave me more confused.

"_What brings you to the realm of Merkwood?_" Prince Legolas enquired. "_We are far from Lothlorien and Imladriss._"

"_It is unsafe to travel alone with the shadow of darkness looming closer._" Even now, I could feel that in my absence, the foreboding presence of the dark lord had only grown stronger. No doubt it would continue to do so, but all I could do when not cutting down the allies of Sauron was hope for the wellbeing of my loved ones during this coming darkness. "_I sought a small company for my journey back to Imladriss. however, I believe I shall linger in Merkwood for a time, if King Thranduil permits it, of course._"

"_And what of your family?_" Prince Legolas enquired, but I could hear the smile in his tone. It was presumably because he was pleased to hear that I intended to linger for a time, but no elf was stupid enough to deny the bond when souls meet their match.

.

"_I will send a message to my father through my grandmother_," I replied simply, fairly certain that Lady Galadriel was already aware of my presence. SHe'd always kept a conscious part of her mind on the wellbeing of my brothers, sister and I, so it was fairly safe to say that she saw my arrival in Arda as soon as it took place, if not before.

"_Your grandmother?_" Prince Legolas repeated, enquiring. I assumed he didn't know who I was, but because none of them had yet made a move to introduce themselves,, I hadn't either

I chuckled to myself and nodded my confirmation. "_Lady Galadriel, of Lothlorien,_" I confirmed, smiling fondly at the thought of her. I'd missed her in my absence, perhaps more so than most. She'd never disapproved of my choice to become a warrior - she'd in fact had me as a warden of Lorien for a time - and so I'd grown very close to her, as I had with my brothers and grandfather.

"_Then you are Lady Aurilienn,_" Prince legolas surmised, "_Danithiell - the Morningstar._"

I confirmed his assumption with a nod. "_And you are Prince Legolas, King Thranduil's only son._" Pausing slightly, I added, "_The colour of your eyes is rare._"

"_You have met the prince before_?" It was the guard to the left that asked, a bemused sort of smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

I nodded, ducking my head sheepishly. "_Only once, for a very short time. Prince Legolas, do you recall visiting Rivendell for my brothers' coming of age celebrations?_"

For a short time, the prince was silent, but then his chest began to vibrate with suppressed laughter and he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, no doubt entirely aware that too much noise may attract the wrong sort of attention.

Sighing to myself, though smiling, I told the story to the prince's guards, not surprised when they, too, began to suppress their own chuckles. I joined in for a short time, but fell quiet upon seeing the gates of the approaching elven city. I'd been welcomed here with open arms the last two times I'd visited and had savoured in the absence of scrutiny and judgement and disapproval. I had fallen in love with Merkwood, but still, it surprised me when I was overcome with the inexplicable feeling that I was returning home.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** So I rewrote this chapter - like - two and a half times. Maybe more, actually. I'm not really sure - things tend to blend together after a while - sort of like when I do too many vodka shots followed by a few too many glasses of dessert wine… Regardless, I'm still not particularly pleased with the chapter, but what-the-flip-ever, I think I'll improve as I go. .

I have no idea about Elrond's parentage but for the fact that he's half-elven, so I'm sort of just pretending like I have a clue. Therefore, consider this entirely alternate universe in relation to familial history, elven genealogy and whatever else doesn't follow Tolkien's canon. No hating, please.

Also, because I'm a review whore (seriously, I love them), drop me a review if you please. And constructive criticism, if you've graduated from high school. Legit, I don't want to hear about how crappy my grammar is from a fifteen year old. That would just be embarrassing for me - kinda like white boy rap, actually.

Anyway, ramble over.

Until next chapter

-t


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Dark **

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Twilight nor Lord of the Rings. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Three: The Elven palace **

The elven city of Merkwood was beautiful, built around the base of a mountain, with towering trees around it as far as the eye could see. The royal palace was underground, but the city and it's inhabitants resided overhead, in flits and telans connected by ropes and bridges that was somehow spectacular despite the apparent disorder of it all. Located on the ground below the treetop city was the training grounds, stables, baths and such things, but to truly take in the entire city would take more time than I had, so I absorbed what I could with one glance, the hood of my cloak now pulled up to cover my face. Around us, fair haired elves greeted their prince and his guards with cordial head nods and weary smiles, perhaps pleased to see their prince returned to them, but tired to see his regular departures. Hunting trips got old after a while, no matter how deeply hatred travelled.

In silence, Prince Legolas brought his horse to a stop in front of the stables. His guards were already undoing the saddle of their individual steeds, but rather than focus on them, I instead watched as Prince Legolas gracefully dismounted from behind me and I quickly followed suit, not particularly surprised when his hands found my waist to provide support that I didn't need. I wasn't protesting though and instead, I smiled up at him beneath my hood and he smiled back, disarmingly kind. For a moment, the bond that now tied us together thrummed to life and left an intense electrical charge between us, but then his thoroughbred gave a whicker, thereby breaking the moment between us.

The prince began to slowly, methodically divest his horse of it's saddle and such things and I stood back, certain that the prince wouldn't appreciate an offer of help. After all, it was considered dishonourable to leave one's horse unattended, or to allow another to tend to such responsibilities. Therefore, rather than interfere, I instead watched his hands, callused from his archery, but nimble and steady with the assurance of years of practise. I was entranced, a part of me wondering how those confident hands would feel on my skin, touching places that had been untouched by all but me. The thoughts made me shiver, a burn between my legs and the hollow feeling in my entire being that made me long for the release of unfulfilled desire.

When Prince Legolas had finished tending to his horse, he handed me back my absent bow and quiver. I shouldered both with a quiet thanks and followed him towards the palace. The guards had gone ahead to report to the king and one had returned, informing us that King Thranduil expected to see us both in the throne room whenever was convenient. That of course meant as soon as possible, so despite the fact that I was in desperate need of a bath and sleep, I resignedly followed the king's son into the bright and airy cave-turned-palace, to come to a stop when we reached the guarded doors of the merkwood throne room.

-!- -#-

King Thranduil was an imposing figure, much like my father was. He was as handsome as I remembered him, tall and regal, exuding grace and wisdom far beyond my own years. This elf was one of my father's contemporaries, at least two millennia older than I myself, though he seemed far more burdened than he had been the last time I'd seen him. I assumed that was due to the fact that enemy numbers in Merkwood had increased drastically in the ninety years I'd been gone, but whatever the case, I wouldn't ask.

In front of the raised platform on which sat King Thranduil on his throne, I curtsied deeply, recognising that this elf was the leader of the Merkwood elves and not at all interested in challenging it. I stayed bowed before him until he instructed me to rise, beside me Prince Legolas doing the same from his bow. We stood silent before him, blood stained, filthy and tired and the king scrutinised us, pale eyes assessing, expression blank and posture relaxed. I wondered what he was looking for, though I didn't ask, recognising that this wasn't the time, nor the place.

"_The magic of elves_," King Thranduil began, _I have lived for three thousand years and yet, our magic continues to surprise me._" He stood from his throne, dropped off the raised platform and came to stand in front of us. Up close, the resemblance between father and son was uncanny. However, King Thranduil's eyes were pale blue - almost grey - with a wisdom myself and the prince could only gain after two thousand more years of life. "_Long have I awaited this day._" He turned his gaze to me, sharp and piercing and seeing far more than what lay on the surface. "_Lord Elrond's youngest,_" the king observed, "_The elleth warrior. Tales of your deeds have travelled far and wide from Rivendell, my lady. You were believed to have travelled to the west long ago, however. You've not been seen for close to a century, Aurilienn Danithiell._"

"_Word spread that I and my sister's safety was threatened,_" I explained, "_My father did not wish to risk our safety, so he had us hidden away._"

"_I would do the same, were my son's safety threatened,_" King Thranduil acknowledged, "_But you are far from Imladriss._"

"_I and my companions were separated on our journey,_" I responded, "_I was in need of supplies and - if you could spare them - some guards._" Casting a glance to the prince beside me, I added, "However, _I wish to linger in Merkwood for a time, if you'd permit it, Lord._"

"_Of course,_" King Thranduil agreed, "_You are always welcome here, Lady Aurilienn._"

We were soon dismissed and in silence, Prince Legolas led me towards a set of guest quarters. He quietly informed me that they were very close to the royal hall, but once we were closed within my - albeit temporary - quarters, the Prince turned to me, stance relaxed, a smile on his face.

"_You may call me Legolas, my lady._"

I smiled, touched the curve of my bow nervously and in return answered, "_Then I am Aurilienn. Eru smiled upon our meeting._"

"_I cannot disagree_," the wood elf acknowledged, but moved towards the door. "_I look forward to knowing you in the days to come, Aurilienn._" He bowed, turned and opened the door. "_I will leave you to rest. I will have an elf bring you supper._"

"_Thank you, Legolas._"

He departed with a nod and I turned once the door was closed, approaching a low set table, on which I stowed my bow, quiver and the eight knives on my person. I found a towel and without hesitation, I headed outside for the baths, ready to be rid of spider guts and everything else I'd accumulated since my return to Arda.

The elleth bath was actually a freshwater pool formed over time by a river that travelled down from the mountains. There were parts of the pool separated by large, age worn boulders that conveniently allowed for privacy, but never having been the modest sort, I divested myself of my clothes and unbraided my hair, heedless of any watchers. I dropped into the water, the crisp water waking me like nothing else. The oils placed on a boulder at thee edge of the water was used to scrub my skin and hair clean, the natural scent of flowers and fruits a glorious change after the chemically enhanced shampoos and soaps I'd had to get used to in Tera.

"My lady?"

I glanced up, surprised to see an elleth maiden standing at the water's edge, a bundle of clothing and hairbrush in hand. I recognised her as a servant I'd somewhat befriended during my last two stays in merkwood, though I had no idea why she was here now.

Perhaps sensing my puzzlement, she explained. "_Prince Legolas requested I tend to your needs during your stay here. You were not in your quarters, but when I enquired, other workers informed me you carried a towel, so I assumed that I would find you here_."

"_Thankyou, Selwen_," I acknowledged, gesturing to the clothes she held in hand, "_I fear that in my haste to be clean, I'd forgotten to consider that I have no clothing to wear afterwards_."

Selwen smiled, settled down on another boulder and spoke again, "_Prince Legolas has already enlisted the service of Merkwood's best tailors to have several outfits fitted for you_."

"_Aye_," I exclaimed, surprised, "_He does too much_."

"_Word has already spread that you two have bonded, my lady," Selwen informed me, "The Merkwood people expect that you and our prince will soon begin courting_."

The thought made me blush. It was very faint compared to the one 'Bella Swan' had worn far too often, but the heat on my cheeks still made me duck my head, embarrassed.

"_You need not be shy, my lady_," Selwen observed, "_You are very respected among the wood elves, warrior that you are. They are excited to know their future queen is a capable fighter._"

Unsure of what to say in response to that, I simply acknowledged her words with a flattered smile - and truly, they were flattering words - and proceeded to continue bathing. When I was done, Selwen helped me into the underclothes and dress she'd procured for my use. It was a pretty thing, a pale lavender with violet coloured embroidery, with off the shoulder sleeves that cut off below my elbows, the wide cuffs flowing around my hand. I wore leather slippers on my feet and pulled half my hair into a flower laced plait, the rest of it tumbling down my back in brunette curls that brushed along my lower back.

"_You look beautiful, Lady Aurilienn_," Selwen complimented, trailing behind me with her brush in hand. I'd insisted on carrying my own dirty laundry and though she'd been reluctant, she'd eventually acquiesced to my stubborn insistence.

"_Thank you, Selwen_," I acknowledged, "_It is nice to dress like myself again._"

Selwen gave me a perplexed glance, but I didn't elaborate. Instead, we walked the rest of the way back to the palace in companionable silence, broken when we reached the doors to my guest suite.

"_I will take your clothes to be cleaned,_" Selwen informed me. Grudgingly, I handed over my filthy travel-wear. "_I will also have a meal sent for you._"

"_You should be able to find me in the library,_" I acknowledged, "_Thank you for your assistance, Selwen. I appreciate it very much._"

We parted ways with smiles. I headed for the library, quietly humming to myself as I went. The Merkwood library, though not as expansive as that of my father's domain, still had enough literature to keep me occupied for many a decade. When I'd been in Merkwood last, I'd spent a fair amount of time in the king's treasured library - perhaps as much time as I'd spent sparring with Merkwood's warriors or travelling with the regular hunting parties. No one was particularly surprised by my appreciation for literature though - my father was very well known as a wizened scholar, so it had probably been expected that he'd passed his love for learning onto his children.

Inside the library, I scanned the shelves, selected a book of elven poetry and settled beside a fireplace to read by the light. My lips mouthed the words, my gaze read them and I was unsure of how long I stayed there, but an elf arrived with a platter of fruits and bread before I knew it. He congratulated me for my bond with the prince, I thanked him politely but it wasn't until he'd departed that I eagerly dug into the food he'd delivered - I was famished.

When I was done, I returned to my poetry, but my fatigue eventually got the better of me. I fell asleep somewhere during the story of the last march of elves and men, but when I woke, I was once again in the arms of Prince Legolas.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Whatever has done to the chapter pages overnight is giving my assistive technology - and therefore me - the shits. Not a happy camper, in other words.

I'm not particularly thrilled with this chapter. Whatever the case, I hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review, if you please.

Until next time

-t


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Dark **

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Lord of the Rings nor Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Four: The Return to Rivendell **

Returning to Rivendell was something I found myself apathetic to. In the decade I'd spent within the canopy of Mirkwood, I'd grown to love the place and the elves - one in particular, of course - and I found myself reluctant to leave it behind. After the escape of Gollum, however, it had been decided that Gandalf needed to be told post haste. It was said that he'd spent much of the recent years in Rivendell, so it had been decided that myself and Legolas, along with a company of guards, would travel to Imladriss to update the wizard on Mirkwood's most recent news.

Sighing to myself, I donned my quiver full of arrows, shouldered my bow and once more checked if I had everything. I'd stored the things I'd accumulated in the decade past in Legolas' quarters, the only things I intended to take with me being a change of clothes, a brush and the weapons I'd arrived in Mirkwood with. Enemy numbers had risen in the last ten years - not just in Mirkwood, but all over Arda - and it was no longer safe to travel unarmed or alone.

I left my emptied quarters, traversed the quiet halls and began to hum to myself as I reached the main city of Mirkwood. I caught sight of Legolas easily enough, his nimble fingers easily tending to Garleth while around him, guards checked and double checked that we had a supply of arrows, spare weapons and enough food to last us a week. We'd have to hunt after that, but before then, fruit and lembas would be our diet.

"_We're ready to depart, meleth nin._" Legolas had a small smile for me, an offering hand outstretched. I dropped my own hand in his, our fingers lacing together as the prince led us towards his steed. With the lack of a mount I could call my own - and for comfort's sake - I'd be riding with Legolas, though no one was complaining, least of all myself and Legolas.

I mounted easily and handed over my bow and quiver to the prince. He packed them with his own before he mounted behind me, firm chest against my back, steel thighs bracketing my own and unyielding arms around my middle. Around us, the guards mounted their own steeds and with little fanfare, we made our way out of the city, beyond it's walls and into the depths of Mirkwood forest.

"_Do you look forward to returning home, my lady?_" The enquiry came from one of the guards, riding up beside us, a sword strapped to his belt and pale gaze curious.

"_I have found myself another home in Mirkwood_," I replied, "_Though I look forward to seeing my family once again, I am saddened to be departing here just as much._"

Legolas pulled me closer against him, the warmth that emanated from him a comfort. His steady breathing tickled my neck and I slumped against him, weary with the thought of what my sister would have to say when we finally reached Imladriss.

It took us the entire day to reach the border of Mirkwood forest. Interspersed with the occasional song and the extended bouts of silence, Legolas, myself and our companions filled our time discussing the best way to kill our various enemies, wondering what Mythrandir was doing in Rivendell so much, lamenting the absence of animals in Mirkwood and discussing the curiosity that was the relationship between my sister (Arwen) and my (apparent) foster brother Estel, son of Elrond.

A part of me found it terribly ironic, the thought that my socially concerned elleth sister had fallen for a mortal, especially considering the fact that our father had never approved of such unions. That same part of me hoped it meant that she would ease up on my case about my chosen pastimes, but I was not holding my breath. The rest of me was simply glad she had found love, but Eru help me if I ever told her that.

We set up camp at the border, the horses tied to trees, our bed rolls circling a small fire and lembas bread filling our stomachs. WIth eight of us present, it was agreed that four would take watch every second night, so with the knowledge that I'd be the sixth watcher, I lay down on my bedroll beside Legolas, stared up at the stars over head and let the Lord of dreams embrace me.

The next day was spent with brief minutes in which the horses were moving in a swift gallop, interspersed by an hour of a steady trot and breaks to ensure that the mounts remained hydrated and such things. The following days followed the same routine: rise, travel, break for lunch, travel some more and stop for the night. By the eighth night, we were four days out from Imladriss and we'd seen neither hair nor hide of any allies of Mordor: no orcs, goblins, worgs or even Nazgul, all nine of whom had been on the move for some time now. Their absence made me nervous, so on my watch that night, I kept a wary gaze on our surroundings, ears alert and hands steady on my daggers. I wouldn't be taken off guard tonight.

The forest to our right was silent and the horses were on edge, but there was no other sign of enemies nearby. All the same, I began to wake the others and they surely began to notice what I already had. We packed up our bedrolls, mounted our steeds and made for the direction of Imladriss, hoping that, if we didn't lose whoever was on our tail, than we'd at least be given the opportunity to learn who - or what - was on the prowl.

When a goblin arrow whistled past my head and embedded itself into a nearby tree, I eased up somewhat. It relaxed me to know that the nazgul at least weren't on the hunt, but I was still unsure of how many numbers of goblins there were.

"_Goblins,_" Legolas spat. He released his hold of my waist, got to his feet on Garleth's saddle and turned, bow and arrow in hand.

"_Legolas!_" I shouted, wide eyed. "_Sit down, you fool!_" If I wasn't focused on steering Garleth, I might have turned to tug him back down, but as it were, I was cursing him with all the expletives I knew and others I didn't, wondering why the ellen I loved had to be a lunatic with no sense of self-preservation whatsoever..

I heard Legolas notch a bow and release it. Behind us, a goblin screeched, which of course meant there was one down, still an unknown amount more to go.

"_Are you able to see how many there are_?" Kallerith - one of the guards - enquired, apparently reading my mind.

"_Over thirty,_" Legolas replied. "_They are armed. Their weapons are poisoned._"

If the horses didn't get spooked, than we could have taken them. As it were, sometimes discretion was the better part of valour, so we continued to flee.

By dawn, the horses were exhausted. We came to a stop near a babbling brook and let them drink to their heart's content while we divvied up the last of the cooked venison. We seemed to have lost the goblins in the early morning hours, but still wary, I kept my daggers in their sheaths at all times, not particularly interested in becoming goblin dinner or some such.

"_Are you well, meleth nin_?" Legolas enquired, settling down beside me.

I smiled feebly, content to simply lean my head on his shoulder. "_Weary, is all. The same as everyone else, I'm sure._"

"_Do you wish to rest here, Aurilienn?_" He enquired, but I shook my head in denial. I'd rather continue travelling as far as possible, all the better to reach the sanctuary of Rivendell sooner, after all. I said as much and he nodded his agreement, content to let the silence that followed linger between us.

After an hour for rest, we gathered our things, readied the horses and continued on our way. Someone would have to hunt later that day, but for now, I leant into Legolas' embrace and allowed sleep to claim me, safe in the arms of the prince whom I loved, three and a half days from Rivendell and drawing ever nearer.

When the ford came into view, I couldn't have hidden my pleasure if I'd tried. Though I loved Mirkwood and though it had become a second home to me, I was inordinately pleased to know that I'd soon be seeing my family, none of whom I'd seen since I'd left Rivendell for Tera a century earlier. we crossed it without difficulty and slowed our horses to an easy trot, in no particular rush to reach the last homely house.

"_Are you pleased to be home_?" Legolas enquired, chin perched on my shoulders, gaze on the side of my face.

"_I look forward to seeing my family_," I responded, "_I love Rivendell, certainly, but the residents have never approved of my status as an elleth warrior. I will not be sorry to leave._"

Legolas nodded his acknowledgement as I brought Garleth to a stop outside the stables. I dismounted, Legolas followed suit and quickly, we began to divest the mount of our packs and weapons, the guards around us doing the very same. Stable hands took over with removing the saddle and such things and we left them to it, the guards and Legolas quietly following me towards the last homely house.

My father, brothers and sister were on the front steps, watching my progression, the twins with wide smiles, Arwen and my father's expressions far less open. I came to a stop in front of them, smiled slightly and curtsied low before the twins launched themselves at me, engulfing me in an exuberant hug.

"_Welcome home, Aurilienn. We've missed you so._"

"As I have missed all of you," I acknowledged, separating from them so I could greet Arwen and our father. I spared the former a brief hug before I let my father engulf me in his embrace, warm and familiar. "_It does my heart to see you well, adar._"

"_I can say the same of you, my daughter._" He released me and turned a curious gaze to the lingering wood elves. Elrohir and Elladan were in conversation with Legolas and Arwen was guiding the guards inside. "_As I understand it, you and Prince Legolas bonded and have since been courting?_"

"_Yes,_" I confirmed, smiling contentedly, "_I would freely give him all of me, were he to ever ask it. he already has my heart._"

"_And you, his, if I am not mistaken,_" he observed. "_I would speak with him alone, however._"

I sighed, not protesting. His request was no surprise to me. INstead, I approached my brothers and Legolas, glad to see that they at least got along.

"_Meleth nin,_" I began, "_Ada wishes to speak with you._"

Legolas nodded his acknowledgement, took hold of my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "_I will see you soon, heart._"

I watched he and my father disappear into the house before I turned to the twins. They wore identical, impish grins on their faces and I wouldn't have put it past them to threaten Legolas within an inch of his life, but their eyes glittered with contentment and I couldn't find it in myself to be bothered by their behaviour. Legolas had admitted to me earlier that he was expecting something of an inquisition from my brothers and father and their expressions were confirmations of that reality, so I could only hope that they approved of Legolas and that my father would soon be of the same mindset. I at least had one-up on my sister - my love was an elf - and so the selfish part of me hoped that Arwen's supposed transgression would work in my favour. That was probably awful of me, but I was just hopeful that no one would protest my and the prince's match.

"_I do believe I shall retreat to my quarters_" I informed my brothers, "_If the prince asks for me, that is where I will be. If I am not there, I will be in the baths. He may wait for me in my rooms._"

I traversed the familiar halls with ease and found myself in my quarters, unsurprised to find that the rooms were untouched. Aside from the occasional dusting, I doubted anyone had been in here during my absence. All the same, I divested my weapons and deposited them into the chest at the foot of my bed, retrieved a towel and a change of clothes to wear (in pristine condition and made recently, I was sure) and returned outside, headed for the baths. I was in desperate need to feel clean again.

Author's NOte: Hey folks. THanks for all the reviews last chapter. This a/n is just to let you know the speech in italics is my elvish. I - like - know squat all of the language, so...

Also, I've changed around my original timeline, so instead of returning fifteen years before the LotR timeline, it's a decade instead. No big, really.

Drop me some loving. They make me thrive, or something.

Until next time

-t

ps. A beta with more than a semester of university (I'm a deferee) under their belt would make my fanfiction life. Legit. So, if you're available and offering, please, I'd appreciate it very much.


End file.
